


[Podfic] Imprints

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, M/M, Medical Conditions, Nonverbal Communication, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundcloud, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: "Imprints", written by SincerelyChaosSummary:“At least I know I’m making an impression, however fleeting. You yourself will never tell me such things, but your skin is far more communicative,” John says.Author's notes:Imprint (dermographism)The first ficlet in a series of stand alone ficlets exploring the correlation and cause and effect between mind and body. And then there's love to add in to it...(This might be the fluffiest thing I've ever written.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SincerelyChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Imprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121342) by [SincerelyChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos). 



  


can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://https://www.dropbox.com/s/l6mnq0gop4lbyz3/imprints.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/68oc295stc00mzw/imprints.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/imprints)



Length: 5:30

Size: 6.05 MB

Reader's Notes:

Just in the mood for a wee bit'o'fluff. 

Much thanks to SincerelyChaos for letting me record this, and for being such a great supporter in the fandom. 

And of course, the wonderful sw70 who beta'd this with very little notice...thanks!


End file.
